


"Don't you dare dying again"

by wikiangela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Impala Makeouts, Impala Sex, M/M, My First Castiel/Dean Winchester Fanfiction, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: Sam forces Dean and Cas to go on a hunt just the two of them, while Dean is mad at the angel. Few hours drive alone in Baby and working the case together might be just what they need to get their shit together, right?





	"Don't you dare dying again"

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first Destiel (and SPN) fanfic that I'm posting anywhere... I'm sorry in advance if it's shit, I tried not to screw up their characters lol  
> Also Idk when exactly this happens so place it in any season you like lol - doesn’t really matter anyway - but it's after human!Cas and before Jack idk😂
> 
> (Also, English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes)  
> Enjoy ♥

“Dean, watch out!” he heard Cas’ raised voice as the angel took the steering wheel and probably saved them from crashing. Dean blinked quickly, trying to stay awake. When was the last time he slept? He couldn't remember. “You need rest.”

“I'm fine, Cas” Winchester tried to not sound tired.

“We both know that's not true.” Dean didn't see Cas, but he was sure that the angel just rolled his eyes. “There's few more hours left. Either we stop somewhere so you can sleep, or I'm driving. Don't start again.” he added when he saw Dean opening his mouth to argue that he's not that tired. Dean shoot him a glare.

“Fine” he mumbled, noticing a sign ahead of them. “Look, about half an hour and there will be a city. We'll find some motel. Happy now?” he asked gruffly.

“Just watch the road.” Cas was so annoyed with him already.

It doesn't help that they barely talked to each other for last two weeks, or rather Dean barely talked to Cas, because Winchester was mad at him for getting himself killed. Like that's a first time. And like Dean never did that. At first Dean was happy they got Cas back. Then Cas _almost_ got himself killed again. And that's when their argument began. Older of the Winchester brothers was just scared to lose Castiel again, and getting angry was the only way he knew to deal with all that.

And now the two of them were going on a hunt together. Sam stayed at the bunker, doing research. He wanted to go too. And Dean wanted him to go. But Sam decided to stay for some reason. Cas suspected that he maybe did it so Dean and Cas would finally make up.

And that actually was the case. Sam was sick of the way they acted. Especially his brother who was too stubborn to quit it. They needed to be forced to be together in the car for a long time. That should do it. So he came up with some lame ass excuses as to why he needed to stay and neither Dean or Cas believed him but they eventually just let it go. Sam found it kinda ironic how easily that came for Dean, when it was so hard for him to talk to Cas now.

Anyway, it was possible ghost hunt. When Sam told Dean that he's not going, Dean just wanted to go alone. But now he's stuck in the car with Cas. And they had another argument right after they left, at the beginning of this travel. Because of course Dean had to say something. Something like: “I suppose ghosts aren't likely to kill you, but just try not to do anything massively stupid again”.

The truth is, Dean was terrified. Not of ghosts, of course. He was terrified, because of all the feelings and emotions he had when Cas was around. And when he wasn't. Especially when Cas died. Of course, his previous deaths were horrible and Dean hated them. But this time something in him changed. This time he started thinking. And realised some things that he tried to block out of his mind. And another thing: he was terrified of losing Cas again. So he wasn't mad at him. But he acted that way so he doesn't do something he might regret, like… na-ah, he isn't even thinking that.

He glanced at the angel for a second, smile forcing itself on his lips. Dean fought back that smile, tightening his grip on the wheel and blinking a few times. He needs to focus. Because if he's supposed to be mad at Cas, there's no way in hell that he's letting him drive his Baby.

*******

Luckily, they found a motel. Cas booked a room while Dean was parking the car.

When they got to the room with two beds, Dean looked at Cas, a little confused. Cas was going towards one of the beds.

“I thought angels don't sleep?” it came out more like a question.

“We don't _need_ to sleep.” Cas explained. “But we can do that if we want. Our vessels are human, after all” angel shrugged, taking off his coat.

“Oh.” that's a new information. Dean felt his eyes close and he wasn't even in bed yet. He took his jacket and shoes and off and collapsed onto bed, falling asleep almost immediately, on top of the sheets.

“Yeah, not tired at all” he heard Cas say with irony, before he completely drifted away. But he was, indeed, tired. Too tired to respond. Before Castiel laid down, what he was going to do, since there wasn't really much more to do, he covered Dean with blanket. “Goodnight, Dean” he whispered before he turned the light off and went to bed. He managed to fall asleep and let his mind rest. He didn’t need to sleep and he wasn’t doing in often, but he liked it. He let his mind drift away from all the concerns.

*******

Few hours later Dean woke up from a nightmare. It was happening a lot more since Cas’ death. And that's what he dreamed about most often. Losing him.

He sat up and glanced at the other bed, where Cas was asleep. Dean couldn't recall ever seeing him like that. Maybe that's because he never did. Cad looked so peaceful. This time Winchester allowed himself to smile fondly at the sight. He forgot about his nightmare right away. Cas was right here.

He found himself staring at Cas’ amazing, kissable lips. So he quickly shifted his attention to something else. But he couldn't bring himself to stop looking at Cas. Dean admired his high cheekbones and black hair and peaceful smile and muscular arms, that were shown because he was just in friggin undershirt… he admired basically everything about him. And missing only awesome blue eyes that were closed in that moment. Basically he was staring. At sleeping Cas. And it was kinda creepy.

When he realised what exactly was happening, he laid down again with quiet groan and covering his face with his hands. What the fuck was happening to him? He released shaky breath and looked at the clock. They need to get going. He slept six hours, which is more that he needed. He got up.

“Cas, wake up” he said quite loudly. He didn't know how this whole angel sleep worked, but Cas woke up immediately. “Imma take a shower. We're leaving soon.” after those words he disappeared in the bathroom.

His shower lasted maybe two minutes. Then he came out of the bathroom in his pants and without a shirt, cause he forgot. And he never really paid attention to that. But now he was painfully aware of his lack of clothes and Cas’ eyes on him. Which was ridiculous, of course. He decided he was just imagining things. Dean ignored it and started looking for clean shirt in his bag. Meanwhile Cas went to the bathroom. Which, again, made Dean feel confused. Even after all those years, he still didn't understand angels. This one angel in particular.

Ten minutes later they were in the car, driving towards their destination.

And now it was Cas’ time to observe Dean. He did it quite a lot. And it was probably one of his favorite activities, however creepy and weird it may sound. Dean Winchester was, without any doubt, the most beautiful human Cas has ever seen. And it's not just about the way he looks physically. It's also about his soul. And his need to protect everyone. And goodness and kindness. Of course, he has flaws, like everyone. For example, his inability to deal with feelings and shifting everything to anger and taking it out on everyone around. But for some reason, all his flaws were just making him more attractive. Adding all that to his looks… damn. Cas enjoyed looking at Dean. He was just… perfect. Ideal green eyes in which Cas could just lose himself. Cheekbones, jawline, lips… ah, those lips. So eye-catching. So yeah, Dean’s appearance _and_ personality is what Castiel admired the most about the human. So, like, basically everything.

Castiel has always had some feelings towards Dean. But he didn't understand them. He still not fully does. But now he's more aware of them and what they might be. He felt more human, when he was with Dean, and that was a good feeling. And he could tell he loved Dean. In kind of different way than he loved Sam, but he didn't want to think about it too much. What if he says something and Dean never talks to him again? Cas didn't want to risk that.

*******

The case was going smooth. Cas was really getting a hang of hunting, although there still were a few his typical angel-moments (as Dean called it) when he was saying something not appropriate or when he didn’t understand something.

Anyway, they talked to people, did some research, found the ghost… and that’s when it went downside. Because it wasn't a single ghost. There were ghosts. Plural. Very very mad vengeful spirits.

“Damn ghosts.” Dean breathed out as they went out of the building, needing a plan to put all those spirits to rest. “How the hell are we supposed to find their bodies? Burn the whole cemetery?” it was supposed to be an easy job. Basically a milk run. Find one body, salt and burn the son of a bitch, and go home. But it’s always something.

“Maybe they’re tied to something” Cas noticed, as there were many hunts when things like that happened.

“No shit” Dean rolled his eyes. “That’s kinda obvious, genius” he scoffed in such an offensive tone, that Cas got annoyed again. “We need to ask more about this house.” he pointed at building they just went out of. It was an old, abandoned house that someone recently bought with intention to renovate, but got mysteriously murdered. Why were people so stupid to buy houses where dozens of people were killed? Dean could never understand it.

“So let’s get to work.” Cas got in the car, not even looking at Dean. He got that Dean was pissed, but he was starting to get sick of Dean being a sarcastic douche. More than usual. And more towards Cas. Castiel really tried. He was making an effort. He wanted to be as useful on a hunt as he could. But Dean was acting like offended little shit and was constantly mocking him and not really letting him help. And all that just because Cas almost died.

*******

A day later they finally figured out what was keeping the ghosts there. Of course it had to be in the house so freeing the spirits couldn't happen without a fight. Dean tried to focus, but he was constantly catching himself on observing Cas with the corner of his eye. The angel in a fight… damn, he looked good.

Finally, Dean managed to find and burn the object souls there tied to. Then they just kinda stood there, catching a breath.

“That was cool.” Dean said. He wanted to say something like ‘you looked hot’ but stopped himself. Fuck, he didn't want to think and feel that way. Not about Cas. It wasn't even about his vessel being a man. Dean suspected he might be kinda into guys a long time ago, although still pushing those thoughts away. But this was his best friend. What if he loses him again? This time because of himself and his feelings?

“Really?” Cas said in doubtful tone. He was really about to snap. Just say something. Dean was mocking him all day and now he said that it was ‘cool’? This time he wanted to be the one who’s mocking. But he decided not to be petty. One of them has to let go. If Cas engage in their pseudo-fight, it simply won’t stop till one of them dies again.

“Yeah, you did good” Dean started walking to the door. Cas was confused. Dean was confusing him, which wasn’t really anything new. One minute Winchester was basically an assbutt, the next he was quite nice. The angel wasn’t complaining about it, tho. He wanted them to finally go back to normal, without Dean’s weird mood swings, if it can be called that.

Cas followed Dean out of the house to the Impala.

“You’re bleeding” Winchester noticed red stain on Cas’ white shirt. Cas looked down and just sighed, putting his had over the wound and healing himself. Ghost must’ve thrown something at him and he barely noticed.

“Are you hurt?” Castiel asked, eyeing Dean.

“Don’t think so” Dean shrugged. “So we can go home now?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to rest before that?”

“Yes, Cas, I’m sure. Let’s just buy coffee and some food and I’m good to go.” Cas was still looking at him with doubt and worry. “If I’m tired, I’ll let you drive this time, okay?” he said finally, getting into the car. Cas’ mouth formed into small smile. Dean said he’d let him drive. That means he’s not mad anymore. At least, not as much as he was before.

*******

They stopped for coffee and food and hit the road again. In the car Dean called Sam.

“Hey, Sammy. Just checking in. Miss us yet?” he asked, driving with one hand on the wheel.

“Not really.” Sam answered jokingly. The truth is, even tho Winchester brothers were spending very very much time together, he actually missed his older brother. He wasn’t used to spending so much time alone. It was three days since Dean and Cas left and he felt weird and lonely. “You coming back soon?”

“Yeah. All done and coming home. We should be there tomorrow around noon” he smiled. “Buy some pie and beer.” he added, so he doesn’t have to stop anywhere.

“Sure.” he knew Sam rolled his eyes. “I have to make a food run anyway. Well, drive safely. See you, jerk”

“See ya, bitch” Dean smirked, as he hang up and put his phone away.

He and Cas were driving in silence. That is, before Dean noticed that the angel is taking off his trench coat.

“Wha-what are you doing?” he asked, cursing himself for stuttering.

“Getting comfortable. This is gonna be a long drive” Cas shrugged. Dean’s eyebrows raised. So he’s always in that trench coat. Always, no matter the situation. Fucking always. And now, when Dean’s stuck in the car with him, all alone, he decides to take it off and look hotter than usual? Wow, that was so not fair.

Cas put his coat in the backseat. Dean glanced at him and damn. He had just his white shirt with loose blue tie underneath that coat. Dean thought back to their hunt. And the way Cas looked when he was fighting. He was always observing Cas in situations like that. And every damn time he found himself attracted to the angel more and more. There was just something about how badass he was. And hot. And now he was sitting in Dean’s car, next to him, without his cute stupid trench coat that was always covering his awesome body. I mean, he knew it was just a vessel, but to him, this was Cas. Awesome, handsome, hot, badass, powerful, strong, beautiful, kind, sometimes stupid and stubborn and thinking he’s always right and then doing something wrong, but always with good intentions… his Cas.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean whispered, when he realised where his thoughts are going. No. No, no, no. This ain’t happening.

“What’s wrong?” Cas looked at him with those piercing blue eyes. Dean physically felt his stare on his face. He glanced at those eyes for a moment, noticing, again, how beautiful they are.

“Nothing.” he shook his head, taking a sip from his coffee. _Focus on the road. Cas is here, like always, he’s your best friend. Don’t think of him that way._ He tried to convince himself, but really, who was he kidding? He was attracted to the angel and maybe even more… Damn.

*******

Cas went to sleep. And Dean had to gather all the self-control he had not to look at him. Because that morning in the motel, he discovered that watching sleeping Cas was his new creepy guilty pleasure. So he woke Cas up. It’s not like angel needed to sleep, right?

“Talk to me, I’m bored.” he explained himself. Cas tilted his head, confused. Dean was quiet, not wanting to talk for last few hours and now he wants to talk? But then again, maybe he’s just tired and trying to stay awake.

“About what?”

“Anything. Actually, I have a question.” he added, his curiosity needing to be fed.

“Alright”

“How does that whole sleeping thing work? I mean, do you dream? How can you just fall asleep?” Dean asked, eyes not leaving the road. Cas looked too adorable after waking up. His hair a little ruffled, his expression softer than usual… blue eyes almost glowing, but that’s usual too. It was getting dark outside and they were on the road in the middle of nowhere, where there weren’t even any cars.

“I don’t know how to explain this... “ Cas bit his lip the moment Dean glanced at him and Dean took a sharp breath and licked his lips. This was too much. “I don’t really _fall asleep_ , it’s rather kind of... switching off my mind. It’s like falling asleep, but not quite, because I can do it immediately, whenever I want to let my mind rest. And to answer your other question, no, I do not dream. It’s rather… nothingness. A place where I can have no concerns for a little while. But also my body is alert and if someone’s saying my name or trying to wake me up, this also happens right away.” he finished, thinking if he should explain more clearly. “I hope this answers your questions.”

“Yeah, it does.” Dean was listening carefully, trying to remember. He wanted to know as much as he could about his angel. “Do you do this often?”

“When there’s nothing of a world-ending importance that needs my undivided attention.” he admitted.

“So… not often.” Dean said and heard Cas’ quiet laugh.

“I guess.” Winchester looked at Castiel. He was smiling softly and looked so relaxed. It was a rare sight. He glanced at Dean and his smile widened a bit. Blue eyes met green ones for about two seconds, and something happened. Something clicked in Dean’s mind.

Suddenly, he had a very dumb idea. He pulled over. Cas’ confused stare met his again. But before the angel could ask anything, hunter grabbed Cas’ tie and pulled him closer. And then their lips met. To say Castiel was shocked was an understatement. For a moment he forgot to breathe. He was on earth long enough to know what this means. He was human once. But he was so surprised that he couldn’t move. Dean was starting to panic. Maybe this was dumber idea than he thought. He wanted to pull away, but then Cas kissed him back. Hunter smiled, deepening the kiss. It was the best, the most intimate, desperate, full of love and finally released tension, and so, so hot kiss. Dean was dizzy from all the feelings that overwhelmed him in that moment.

After a while, when they were out of breath, they pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

“Does this mean you’re not mad at me anymore?” Cas whispered. Dean _chuckled_.

“Oh, I am still _so_ mad.” after those words he kissed Cas again. “Don’t” he started saying between kisses. “do that” another kiss. “ever” and another “again.”

“Dean…” Cas started, but then Dean pulled away and looked Cas straight in the eyes, his hands on Cas’ neck.

“Don’t you dare dying again.” he said, his tone full of anger and worry and sorrow. “Don’t you friggin dare, Cas” he added sounding way too desperate. But he didn’t care. He closed his eyes. “We need you. _I_ need you. So don’t leave me again.” in answer he felt Cas’ lips against his.

“I’ll try.” Cas said, not wanting to make promises he can’t keep. He was overwhelmed too. Dean just kissed him. It was unreal. And when they met, it wouldn’t even cross his mind. Of course, there were feelings. But he never fully understood them until he spent more time here. And when he was human, he started to understand a little bit more. He still was confused about many things, but there was one thing he knew for certain. That the things he felt for Dean were definitely mutual. At least that’s what he concluded from this situation. He hoped he’s not wrong.

“We should get going.” Dean said, but still not letting Cas go, leaving soft pecks on his lips from time to time.

“Mhm” Cas mumbled, his eyes closed and hands in Dean’s hair. He expected Dean to pull away this final time and start the car again, but he didn’t.

Dean tried. Tried to control himself. It was their first kiss. He felt like he’s dreaming. So when he subconsciously put his hand on Cas’ tie and tried to take it off, he almost gasped in surprise. Almost, because his lips were preoccupied. He expected Cas to protest, when his tie was no longer on his neck. But the angel eagerly joined, taking Dean’s jacket and shirt off. Woah. _He must’ve watched more porn than just the one with pizza man_ , crossed Dean’s mind and he had to laugh quietly. Cas just smiled shyly. Oh, his angel.

Somehow they ended up in the backseat. Dean shirtless, his pants already unzipped. Cas with his shirt unbuttoned, which took Dean a lot not to just rip it off of Cas. Meanwhile Dean asked Cas about a million times if Cas is really sure about that and assuring him that they don’t have do this tonight or even at all. The angel was just rolling his eyes and shutting him up. This was Dean WInchester. And who knows, there may not be any other opportunity. What if they die tomorrow, which for them is really likely? He wanted to experience everything, when it comes to Dean. And it’s not that it’s rushed. There has been sexual tension between them for the last couple of years. If not since the moment they first saw each other.

So yeah, they both wanted it. They were naked real soon. Neither of them was with a guy before. Dean was with a lot of women, and Cas was with one woman. So it was kinda awkward. Especially, since they’re best friends. But it wasn’t bad. If Dean had to be honest, it was probably the best, or one of the best, sex he’s ever had. Maybe that’s because it was with the person he cares about. Person he… yeah.

For Cas it was amazing. He’s less experienced than Dean when it comes to sexual relations, so he was more shy and awkward. But Dean was gentle and he was always making sure that Cas is okay. Maybe a car wasn’t the most romantic scenery, but they both couldn’t imagine better one. It's the Impala, Dean's Baby. Of course it was the best place for their first kiss and first time.

It was hot, but gentle. Awkward, but perfect. It was like they were made for each other, like they completed each other. And it was a moment of happiness and forgetting about the whole world. Their moment. The one that should’ve happened sooner, what of course crossed their minds. They both haven’t felt so carefree and happy in a long time.

Then they just laid there for a while, breathing heavily. Cas’ chest was covered in hickeys. Dean maybe got a _little_ carried away.

“Dean, I…” Cas started, breaking comfortable silence.

“I know.” Dean smiled at him softly. That’s when they started talking again. Lying there, in the backseat of the Impala, naked, covered with some blanket. It was still dark and no cars were driving by. They were alone in their own world for a brief moment.

*******

Before they gathered themselves and decided to hit the road again, the sun was about to rise. Dean fell asleep for a while and Cas hasn’t had the heart to wake him.

“I guess I gotta call Sammy and tell him we’re gonna be home a little later than expected.” Dean laughed, sitting in the driver's seat, already clothed.

“Yeah, he can be worried.” Cas agreed.

They talked before and they agreed not to tell Sam, or anyone for that matter. This was theirs and they wanted to keep it that way for now. If Sam catches them kissing one day, that's okay. But they’re not gonna announce it, at least not yet, while it's still fresh and… what exactly was that? It’s not like they’re ‘boyfriends’ now. Okay, they both are not gonna sleep with other people or date other people. But screw labels. They haven’t said it and maybe they don’t realize it yet, but they love each other. So they’re together and exclusive and in love. But that won’t change anything in their lives, except for the fact, that now they can kiss or have sex or talk to each other about things they couldn't before. And understand each other better. But it doesn’t change the fact that they’re best friends. And they hunt together. This won’t change much. It will just give them those rare moments of happiness.

*******

They made it to the bunker late evening. Dean told Sam they’re gonna be later, but didn’t say why. When Sam saw them walk in, he knew something changed. Dean wasn’t mad anymore. He sighed with relief. Finally. But other than that, everything was like usual. Their longing stares full of love and fond smiles when the other wasn’t looking. Nothing new. Sam got used to it. He just wished they did something about it.

After they greeted each other, Sam said “You hungry? I bought some food, yes, including your pie.” he rolled his eyes, as he saw his older brother opening his mouth to ask.

“Thanks, Sammy” Dean grinned, going straight to the kitchen, leaving Cas and Sam alone. There was a soft smile on Cas’ face as he stared after Dean.

“So…” Sam started. “Did anything interesting happen?” he watched Cas closely. He wanted them to finally stop acting as if they didn't know about their feelings for each other. This sometimes got too awkward for Sam, when they were all in one room. All that staring and tension and eye-fucking was killing him.

“Not much. Case turned out to be more complicated than simple ghost, but we managed” Cas shrugged. Sam sighed in disappointment, wondering why they were so oblivious.

Then Dean showed up with pie and beer and they all sat down and talked. Dean told Sam about the case and Sam told them about the small vampire case in town he went on while they were away. And Sam haven't noticed a thing, because Cas and Dean acted like they always did. But he knew that something was definitely off, when his older brother and the angel stared at each other for a while too long, like always, but that stare was different. Not so much with sexual tension, as with fondness and something else that Sam couldn't quite pick up.

*******

But he understood all that just about a month later and he was so shocked that he hadn't noticed that before…

Dean and Cas were out. Sam had no idea where they went, but they haven't been back till late night. Sam wasn't asleep, he was reading a book in the war room, when his brother and friend walked in, laughing about something. They haven't noticed him. They were still on top of the stairs, when Dean pulled Cas closer and kissed him. Dean kissed Cas. On the mouth. And that kiss was getting too heated for Sam to watch this. So he cleared his throat, letting them know about his presence.

“Hi guys. Had fun?” he asked with too big grin, when Dean looked at him with wide eyes. Cas just looked a little bit flustered.

“Why aren't you sleeping?” was the first thing Dean said after he shook off his surprise at seeing his little brother. Dean's tone was offensive and even accusing.

“I was reading. It's nice to see you two finally got your shit together” he added, still smiling like an idiot. Dean and Cas made their way down the stairs, still silent. “You don't have to hide that from me, you know. If it means anything, I approve” it did mean much, but Dean wasn't gonna admit it.

“We're not hiding.” Dean rolled his eyes, finally standing in front of Sam. “We're just private. And don't need to overshare.”

“Okay. You could've said something, but okay.” Sam wasn't mad or hurt that they didn't tell him. He knew his brother better than anyone. He wasn't surprised he tried to hide his relationship. But he wanted to let Dean know, that he's gonna support him no matter what. “Well, if you're both happy, then I am too” truth is, he was more than happy. His brother deserved something good in his life. More than anyone, in Sam's opinion.

Dean and Cas exchanged glanced and little smiles. They're still not gonna kiss or hold hands in front of Sam. They weren't ashamed or anything. But they both weren't big on public display of affection.

“Anyone wanna tell me how this happened? And when?” Sam asked, motioning between Cas and Dean. “Who finally had the guts to make the first move?” he was really curious, but he said it in rather teasing tone. And, who was he kidding, Dean was not gonna tell him anything.

“Dean, about a month ago.” Cas answered, surprising them both. Before he could say anything else, Dean grabbed his hand.

“Mind your own business, bitch” Dean said to Sam and dragged Cas away, presumably to his room.

“Jerk” Sam said and Dean smiled. His brother had no problem with him being with Cas. This made him happier than he already was. And he was really happy. He couldn't remember last time he felt like this. Of course he knew that Sammy might tease him about it, but to be fair, they teased each other about everything.

Dean and Cas were laying in Dean's bed. Just that. Laying next to each other, enjoying each other's company. With smiles on their faces. Dean pulled Cas closer to cuddle with him. Turns out, Dean's a cuddler. He kissed Cas’ forehead, closing his eyes.

He was half asleep, when he heard Cas’ deep voice, a little hushed.

“I love you” Dean smiled and his heart started racing. He opened his eyes and looked in Cas’ blue ones.

“Cas, I…” he started. Of course he loved Cas. His angel. His best friend.

“I know” Cas cut in, and Dean relaxed, just now noticing that all his muscles got tense and he was holding his breath. Maybe it was stupid, but he just wasn't ready to say those words. He was expressing his love for the angel in other words and other ways.

“You're the best” Dean whispered, closing his eyes again.

“I know” Cas repeated, earning a chuckle from Dean. After that Dean fell asleep, feeling Cas’ warm body against his. Cas’ body. Cause even in Cas’ opinion, it stopped being just a vessel a long time ago. It's him now.

That night, Cas didn't feel the need to fall asleep. To run away from reality and worries. His reality now was laying in bed with Dean Winchester. And when he looked at Dean's calm, beautiful face, all his worries disappeared for a moment. That night he made a promise to himself. He decided to stop doing reckless and stupid things, or things Dean would consider reckless and stupid, that endangered his life. He won't dare to die again, as Dean told him to. After all, around here nobody dies permanently. So if he came back again, Dean would be so pissed. So yeah, Cas will try really hard not to die again. For Dean.

He left a soft kiss on Dean's perfect lips and watched the hunter sleep the whole night. And again, maybe that was creepy, but he had the right to do it now. To watch over _his_ human.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if angels can sleep (probably not idk) but in this fic they can idgaf 😂  
> And just to clarify - I know that Dean is so bottom it's almost ridiculous to think of him on top, but here it fitted better 😂  
> Also, sorry for no smut but when it comes to Destiel, I'm not at that stage yet 😂 I'm already worried I screwed up their characters so yeah 😂 Maybe next time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't horrible :)


End file.
